


Everything Stays

by fallingmistinthedark



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, Alternate Universe - Human, Android!Connor, Cole isn't dead, Connor Deserves Happiness, Demisexual Character, Developing Relationship, F/M, Former Human!Connor, Former Police Investigator!Connor, Former Police Lieutenant!Hank, Hank Deserves to Be Happy, Kind of like a Fifth Wave AU, Less Than Ideal Reunions, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Alternating, Temporary Amnesia, Two Dads Tear Apart Detriot During the Alien Invasion to Search for Kidnapped Son, Unrequited Crush, just kidnapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingmistinthedark/pseuds/fallingmistinthedark
Summary: One year ago, aliens invaded and half the world's population was either killed, or vanished into thin air. Connor, Hank's former police detective partner and crush, was one of the first to disappear. Months later, Hank's son is kidnapped by other humans, for a reason he doesn't know but he'd sure as hell not going to just let them take Cole without there being hell to pay, and has made his reason to live finding those people and getting Cole back, safe and unharmed, all while avoiding the androids sent by the aliens to kidnap and kill humans.However, the aliens have other plans, and send their best East Coast region android on the job to hunt him down, identification code RK800.





	Everything Stays

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd so forgive any mistakes or flow issues! Also forgive any out of character moments and such because I personally have not played the game and have not finished watching someone play it, and this is my first fic for this fandom/pairing, so yeah. I just really like Hannor and this AU for them, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title in reference to the Adventure Time song, Everything Stays

_“Hank!” He hears from the other room, a bright, excited tone to the voice he knows so well. He smiled, finishing getting dressed for the day before heading out of his bedroom and going to find the person who’d called for him in the kitchen. At the kitchen table is Cole, face pinched with tension as he scrambles to get some last minute homework done. He looks up when Hank enters, gives him a smile, and goes back to working. Hank’s eyes wander over to the person at the stove, cooking and throwing a glance over their shoulder to throw him a smile._

 _“Morning, sweetheart,” Hank says, reaching for the mug of coffee the other already has set out. Connor laughs, starting to dole out the eggs and bacon he’d been making onto three plates._

_“Morning, Hank. You’re awfully chipper this morning,” Connor says in the same, odd way he says everything. His tone lacks most of the emotion most people’s would when speaking, but Hank can tell Connor is happy, after spending all these years with him. “What’s the occasion?”_

_“The team won last night, that’s always something to celebrate,” Hank says as Connor places the plates down for them to eat. Cole begrudgingly finishes up and stuffs the paper haphazardly into his school bag before starting to eat. Connor laughs again._

_“Only you would feel the need to celebrate sporting victory,” Connor teases, rolling his eyes as they both start to eat._

_Sumo saunters into the kitchen at the sudden relative quiet of the family, coming straight over to Connor, who promptly tears a piece of bacon off for the dog and gives it to him. Hank is staring at Connor when he looks back over, and Hank knows it’s already a lost cause to reprimand the other because he’s smiling smugly, and yet Hank does it anyway. He doesn’t want his dog to die before he even gets to live a good life because he got fat off of being spoiled too much._

_“You’re going to spoil that dog to death, you know that, right?” Hank asks him, and he only chuckles. Cole finishes eating then, food inhaler he is, and puts his eating things into the sink for Connor to wash later._

_“I’ll try to stop just short of being unhealthy, Hank, besides, who are you to lecture me about unhealthy habits, Mr.I-Eat-At-A-Food-Truck-For-Lunch-Every-Chance-I-Get,” Connor says, teasing right back. Hank rolls his eyes._

_“It’s not going to kill me,” Hank sighs, finishing up his meal, while Connor’s only halfway through. Connor sticks his tongue out at Hank, before going back to his meal._

_“Mmhmm,” Connor says, acting aloof about the whole thing, “don’t come to me when I end up being right.”_

_“I wouldn’t be able to, I’d be dead,” Hank exclaims, coming to sit back at the table once he’s finished washing off his things and placed them in the sink, just as Cole had done._

_“And my whole speech at your funeral will be, ‘I told him so, but does he ever listen to me? No!’ and walk away. That would be it, the whole speech,” Connor says, taking his last bite and looking at Hank with affection and laughter in his eyes._

_“That’s real nice, darlin’,” Hank says, not even missing a beat as Connor gets up to put his things away. “It’s the best funeral speech a man could ever hope for.”_

_“Thank you, I put a lot of effort into the wording,” Connor says, smiling wickedly as he comes over to Hank. He hears Cole’s door close down the hall as his son just now gets dressed, ten minutes before they all have to leave for the day._

_“Should I show you my gratitude for the speech, love?” Hank asks, getting that sickly sweet smile on his face that he only gets when Connor is involved. Connor sits on Hank’s lap, looping his arms around the other’s neck, putting them so close Hank would just have to lean in a little to kiss him._

_“Please,” Connor breathes, and he’s leaning in, eyes closing with the familiarity of the gesture,_

and he wakes up, his eyes flying open faster than he wants them to. The early morning sunshine is seeping ever so slightly into the room through the torn, mismatched curtains, and Hank feels like everything he’s ever loved was just next to him and suddenly it’s been brutally, utterly denied from him. It feels like the loss just happened despite the fact that he lost them both so long ago. 

It’s the same dream he’s had for the past six months, and every time waking up is harder than it damn well has any right to be. Sumo’s head lifts up to look at him out of the corner of the room to regard him curiously, since that’s probably the most movement Sumo’s seen out of him in days, since their last supply run. It’s almost time to go on another one, since Hank is almost out of the whiskey he managed to pillage, a lucky find which he’s thankful for, since all the liquor is almost gone, nowadays, a year after everything happened and society collapsed. Hank winces at the the thought of that day, a day he never wants to remember, but nevertheless it always circles back around to slap him with the reality of his failures when he least expects or wants to be reminded. 

He sits on the edge of his bed, feeling his hoodie stick to his skin where the sweat has collected from sleeping in the summer with no a/c. He tries to calm down, taking deep breaths until finally they even out and he starts to feel a semblance of normal. He really wishes Connor was here to wake him up. 

He winces at the thought of Connor, and shakes his head, as though the motion will reset his thoughts like his mind is some etch-a-sketch or something. He rises, the motion making everything blur around him as his hangover hits him. He can’t bring himself to give a damn as he starts walking quietly through the house, careful not to make any more noise than necessary, lest he alert something in his vicinity to his location. 

He doesn’t want an android to find him, at least not yet. He has work to do, and he thinks he’s almost made a breakthrough. He’ll find those damn motherfuckers that took his son, and he’ll take him back. It wasn’t the androids, that much is obvious, since no android would leave such a display of a struggle on the scene. They want people to think the people they love just vanish into thin air, or left on their own, so they won’t go looking. Some do, pushed forward by their anger and resolutions, some don’t, because the disappearance happened when no one knew what was happening beyond the aliens were invading and they had to find their loved ones and just run, some don’t because they can’t or because they’ve accepted it. That these disappearances are just the new normal and we, humans, shouldn’t try and fight it. 

Hank is the latter, and the former at the same time. Since he knows it wasn’t the androids or the aliens that took his son, so he’s convinced he can find him, and also since he’s never even tried to look for Connor, one of the first to disappear. It was weird when the other hadn’t shown up for work on that day. He understood when the sky fell in and people were being killed and stolen without a trace. 

When he finally managed to get to Connor’s apartment a month in, he found what appeared to be dinner sitting on the table, fork still in the meal like he’d been in the middle of eating it. He knew then he’d never see Connor again, and it had broken him. Broken him enough to carelessly leave his son alone while he went on a supply run, only to come back an hour later and find his son gone, and their house ransacked. After that, Hank had left, never looking back to that house, and found himself a solitary place, where no one would find him except by getting lost. These woods weren’t kind to those who didn’t know where they were going, just the way Hank liked them. Made it easier to live without an android finding him, especially since they spent most of their times in the cities and almost entirely ignoring the forests and wilderness unless they had a lead. 

Also just the way Hank liked it, because he didn’t talk to anyone, so not one of those androids would ever get a lead as to his location, to kill or to take, he never wanted to know what they’d do with him. 

He got dressed, quickly and without a care as to what he was wearing, He’d always dressed like this, but he could just imagine Connor admonishing him for his choices for the day. The brown did not go well with the navy of the jeans. Hank could almost hear him as he thought about it. 

God, Hank wished he’d known to have Connor stay with them that night. Maybe then, Connor wouldn’t have disappeared. 

He roused Sumo and gave the dog his breakfast as he put everything he’d need in his bag, filling it with as little as possible to be able to carry as many things as possible on the way back. 

“Come on, boy. We’ve got work to do,” he said, his voice sounding gravelly and rough from disuse. He didn’t make it a habit to talk to himself, or Sumo, and he lived alone, so he didn’t use it very much these days. He imagined Connor would tell him talking to Sumo was better than nothing, with Cole laughing in the background. God, what Hank would give to have either one of them with him again. 

Sumo gave soft bark in response, somehow having learned not to be too loud over these months, and they were off. Hank was going into the city today, tracking down a lead he thought would get him much closer to his goal of finding the people who’d kidnapped his son. He hummed to himself to pass the time as he made his way through the woods, down to the country road that he had parked his car on. It wasn’t his old car, which he’d been so proud of, that had been stolen sometime in the early months, the car in front of him now was a small, nondescript parent-type vehicle that wouldn’t attract any android suspicion. At least, that’s what he’d hoped, and it seemed to be working. This was his fifth trip into the city since he’d left it, and he’d never seen one android even close to following him.

Not that he’d ever really seen an android up close, though. He’d heard rumors that androids were actually the modified, kidnapped humans sent back to do the alien’s dirty work for them, but it wasn’t exactly a confirmed rumor, since most who saw them up close were either gone or dead, but those that talked, said it was because the alien’s had used people’s loved ones against them, since they were now androids. 

Hank thought those rumors were bullshit, since the alien’s didn’t seem to want anything to particular besides to kill and kidnap humans so that they could have this planet and it’s resources all to themselves. They didn’t seem like the type to have specific targets they sent loved one’s in to accomplish. They just killed whoever they found. 

But there were also rumors that androids had agents among the humans, who sold people out in exchange for being safe from being taken or killed. There were rumors every android had a specific set of numbers and letters they referred to themselves as, as a way to identify them as an individual, and that it was written on their clothes, lifeless gray things that were more uniform and armor than clothes. 

The letter and number series he heard the most about was RK800. The android had a male body, with brown hair and brown eyes, and he was famous for going into places inhabited by group of humans and promising them all he wouldn’t go after any of them for four months if they handed over his target. It worked, worked so well that he was infamous. He also heard that for those that didn’t hand them over, everyone in the room or house died, mutilated, almost as thought they were an example. 

Hank hoped he’d never see an android, but if he had to come face to face with one, he’d hope with every last lucky star he had left that it wasn’t him. 

~

“RK800,” a feminine, almost mechanical voice called as he entered the command room. “You have a target.”

“Of course. Who?” RK800 responded, straightening the tie on his uniform. Data was projected, the man’s- he now saw- background information as well as general information, and alongside the data was a photo. Something about the older man in the photo had RK800 feeling something pull and snap inside him at the image. 

“Target 1345, someone we’ve been meaning to integrate into the ranks but have not yet been able to track down. The humans called him Hank Anderson. He was a human police lieutenant and we believe a valuable asset to add to the ranks. You have three weeks to find him and bring him here to begin the Process, as dictated by the higher ups.” the commander android told him, voice droning as she relayed the information. The thing that was pulling pulled more at the name, and RK800 decided to schedule a scan of his systems once the meeting was done to make sure nothing was wrong. 

“Assignment understood and received. When will I begin?” RK800 asked her. 

“As soon as possible. Take whatever time you find necessary to prepare, but please leave as soon as you can,” the commander bot said. “Dismissed.” With that, RK800 turned and walked out of the room, doors sliding shit behind him as he headed for his designated storage box to begin his scan. Once he was there, his movement systems powered off and the scan began, so while he was waiting, RK800 pulled up the information on his target to review and give him somewhere to begin. 

He decided on a makeshift marketplace in the human city Detroit, as the man had been spotted there multiple times by one of his informants. However, as the scan completed and nothing was found amiss, RK800 felt oddly light, despite knowing the zero gravity had not been turned off in the ship and that he had not suddenly begun to weigh less. 

RK800 dismissed the sensation and stepped out of his storage box just as it happened again, the feeling of something pulling and pushing inside him. He dismissed it again, labeling the sensation inconsequential as his systems scan found nothing in need of attention, intent on starting to hunt his target. 

As he put himself into stasis mode as the pod dropped him to Earth’s surface below, RK800 had a name pop into his conscious, said in a voice deep and rough, like an older human man was saying it. 

_**“C̨̺̜̎̃̎ͬͪo̴̦̠̟̦͉͓͖̓̃ͨͣ͆̚n̸͂ͫͥ̂n̼̺̬̻̩ͤo̻̳̱̻ͥ̔ͤ̐r̠͉̟̹̮͍ͯ͗͛̓͊ͪ͡-,"** _


End file.
